Zoe's break
by evekane
Summary: My first fanfic, just about Zoe going on a break. I hope you enjoy it! Xxx
1. Chapter 1

'A break?' Tess gasped in complete disbelief, 'Zoe, I know you're happy now you're not clinical lead but a break? You love being a doctor?'

Zoe looked up at herself in the mirror, her and Tess always gossiped in the toilets, it was the only place she wasn't being hassled by Connie. 'I do, I love what I do but its been a stressful couple of months, I just need a break.'

'Does Connie know?' Tess knew this was where any trouble would come from.

'Yeah, well sort of, no, not really. I did mention it, but you know what she's like she was too busy shouting at Max. I've already spoken to Ash, he said because of everything that's going on with Ella he's happy to work extra hours.'

'Zoe, she's going to kill you, and she won't hesitate tell Guy, he's not exactly your biggest fan either'

'Well I've made my mind up, I'm a grown woman I can do whatever I want. They'll just have to deal with it' She picked her bag up from the side and walked away, with the noise of her stilettos following her out the door.

* * *

From there she went and stood outside Connie's office, as she opened the door, 'Connie?' Zoe took a deep breath, she knew what she was letting herself in for.

'Yes?'

'I need to tell you something. Erm, I've decided to go on a bit of a break, I'm not resigning, it's all just been a bit much. I need some time away from Holby, just to clear my head'

'For how long?'

'I'm not sure, a few months maybe 3, possibly 4?'

'I knew you were going to do this, right I'll have to sort the rotas out. When are you going?'

'Tonight, well now really' She stood up ready to make a sharp exit.

'Seriously Zoe?'

'You wanted to be lead, see how it's a challenge?' She left the room giving Connie a smirk.

Connie's face spoke 1000 words, she put her head in her hands and sighed in disbelief.

* * *

'Can I just have a word with you all?'

The whole ED turned and looked at Zoe.

'I just thought I should let you all know I'm going on a bit of a break, I'll be gone a few months, but I will be back'

30 different faces stared at her, some showing shock and some confusion. There was one that she couldn't ignore. Max across the room, he looked devastated.

'So that's it really, I'm going tonight so this will be my last shift until about November'

Handbag in hand, she progressed down the corridor, reaching for her cigarettes, when she heard Max behind her.

'Zo, wait'

After he'd caught up with her they continued to walk until they were outside. She lit them both a cigarette and passed one to Max.

'I won't be gone long, you'll be fine without me'

'I'll be glad to have a break from you' He smirked, he always tried to make light of everything.

'Ahahaha, cheers'

'No, I will miss you' he looked devastated again.

A car pulled up on the other side of the road. 'You'll cope' She pulled Max closer to her kissed him on the cheek, put out her cigarette and walked away.

'Hello stranger' A familiar voice from inside the car as she opened the door.

'Good evening Mr Jordan' She sat down next to him and closed the door.

'I've missed you you know' He smirked and kissed her cheek. 'Michigan here we come though eh?'


	2. Chapter 2

'Who's the new lucky fellow then?'

Trying to think back to if she'd just hugged Max, Zoe said 'Who? the porter, just a friend, well we've had a bit of a fling but no one, why?'

'Which porter?' Zoe had dropped herself right in it. 'I didn't see a porter, I was too busy looking at you' Nick grinned and turned to Zoe for a second. 'I just thought you'd have a man, never was exactly a chore for you to find one was it?'

Zoe laughed 'Oh Mr Jordan you do flatter me, and you're a catch you know it'

Nick laughed and then it fell silent again.

* * *

'Nick' Zoe gazed over at Nick, 'It really hasn't been the same without you'

'Full of emotion are we Dr Hanna?, not like you, what's up?

'Nothing, it's just so much has been going on, everyone's been on my back. Honestly? I've been lonely'

They pulled up outside Nick's old apartment.

'What are you doing?' Zoe was surprised, but a lot more confused.

'I erm, I don't, just come in I'll explain'

* * *

The apartment was exactly how Zoe had remembered it, Nicks coat and scarf were still hung on a stand just how they always were. Nick entered a few seconds after her, carrying her bag.

'You know what you said in the car' Nick put the bags down and closed the door.

'Yeah'

'Well I've missed you too, I've missed your antics. Sleeping with 15 year olds, then getting blackmailed by them, treating patients whilst your drunk, even if you are one of the most chaotic and scatterbrained individuals I have ever met'

Zoe looked up at him and grinned. Nick took her hand pulled her in closer and whispered to her.

'And I don't ever want to be without you'

A tear fell on Zoe's cheek, as soon as he saw it Nick gently wiped it off.

'hey, what are you crying for?' He kissed her forehead.

'I'm so glad you're back, I've needed you Nick you're the only person that just accepts me no matter what I do, how much I mess up you're always there and I, I...'

'I love you too' He never failed.

Zoe put her arms back around Nick, 'See you just, I love you Mr Jordan, I don't ever want to be without you either'

'I just what? never, ever get it wrong?' He winked at her, 'Come on I'll take your bag in there, I've booked us a table'


	3. Chapter 3

'Wow' Nick stood literally amazed whilst Zoe stood in front of him. She was simply wearing a little black dress that showed off her figure and a pair of incredible stilettos, she looked amazing.

'You ready?' She wasn't even phased by his comment, picked up her bag and walked towards the door. He hurried behind her and as she struggled to open the door grabbed her hips, pulled her closer to him and kissed her neck. Even though she sighed and tensed her back with pleasure, as soon as she opened the door she continued to walk ahead of him making even more of an effort to swing her hips.

* * *

The restaurant Nick had chosen was perfect, they were shown to a table in the corner of the room. It really was amazing. After they had finished eating Nick was sat complimenting Zoe on her eyes, hair, body, anything he could. She remembered why she adored him. They continued to talk Zoe was updating him with everything that had happened in the ED, he was telling her stories about Michigan and what he'd been up to.

As Nick was paying the bill Zoe jumped up and made a quick exit out of the restaurant. 'Keep that' he pointed to the money on the table as he chased her out of the door. She was outside leaning on Nick's side of the car. 'Home, Mr Jordan, it's getting late and you know how I need plenty of satisfying, sumptuous slee...' Before she had chance to finish Nick was kissing her, it was like he'd sent a spark through her whole body. The more he kissed her the more she didn't want him to stop, but she did. She pulled herself away from him, smirked, and bit her lip and walked around the other side of the car.

* * *

When they arrived home Zoe went straight into the bathroom 'go and get that wine out, I'll be two minutes' When she came back she was changed into a robe but had touched up her make-up and somehow looked even more stunning. Nick had a glass of wine waiting for her and was sat with the TV on, she went and lay with him and started lightly tracing shapes with her finger on his forearm. As she sat up and reached for her wine Nick picked it up before she got chance and took her hand with the other. He guided her into his bedroom.

* * *

'Morning beautiful' as Zoe was woken by Nick playing with her hair, she smiled but her stomach turned. She jumped out of the bed and ran straight to the toilet. 'How much did I have to drink last night?' She come back into the bedroom wiping her bottom lip with her thumb.

'Hardly any, you didn't even finish that glass you were too busy...'

'Alright that's enough' she smirked, interrupted him and climbed back into bed.

'Why? When were you last ill?, you seemed okay last night' Nick sounded more concerned.

'I can't remember, I felt a bit ill yesterday morning but I was fine after a while'

'You haven't had a cigarette in a while either? Had any cravings?' Nick laughed 'You know what this sounds like, ahaha imagine'

'fuck, nick'

'I'm joking, you can't be, symptoms in less that 24 hours?' He laughed again and winked at her 'Sounds like you've eaten something funny, I'll get you a coffee'

He started kissing her neck when she moved away. 'No Nick, the porter, the 'fling''.


	4. Chapter 4

'The porter?, the one stood outside the hospital the other day?'

'yeah him, we've only slept together a couple of times though' The more she thought about it the worse it got. Max couldn't be a dad he had no money, he was only interested in women and drinking. 'Nick what am I going to do, I can't tell him he's too irresponsible'

'Calm down, you might not be' He didn't even seem phased. 'I still haven't got you that coffee, let me go and get one and I'll buy you a test whilst I'm out' He kissed her forehead, got changed and left.

As soon as the apartment door closed Zoe was stressing again. How was she going to tell him just say she's going on a break and call him up like 'hey, you're going to be a dad'. He was too young and far too naïve. He lived with his sister and could barely look after himself. It was times like this she wished Nick wasn't a doctor, he spotted this so easily.

'Latte, two sugars' Nick stood in the doorway holding a cup holder with two coffee cups in, 'and a pregnancy test' as he took a box out of his pocket. 'I'll do it in a minute' She couldn't even bare the thought of what the result might be to do the test. 'Another 10 minutes won't change the result, go and do it'

* * *

'Has it been two minutes?' A petrified Zoe shouted from the bathroom across the hall.

'Yeah, I think so. Don't look at it just bring it straight in here'

'Go on, you look first, I don't want too' She stood with her arm stretched in front of her, holding the test right in front of Nick.

_'It's positive Zo, you're pregnant'_

'Fuck...Are you sure, check it again, they're not always right'

'I got the best one in the pharmacy, it's positive'

She dropped the test on the floor and her heart sank. Nick just held her. She didn't cry, she didn't even speak, she couldn't.

'What do I tell him, I don't want to tell him' She started to panic more. 'I'll just say I had a one night stand drunk one night, he won't know'

'There's not much you can tell him apart from the fact he's becoming a father. You need to calm down you're great with kids you're going to be the most amazing mum'

'Will you go and get another one, just to be sure, it might be faulty' Nick laughed, kissed her again and left.

* * *

He seemed to have been gone for days, 30 minutes later Nick was back. 'Two more tests just in case another ones faulty and there's something in the car I need to get'. While he was gone she took the other tests, they were both positive. He returned with the biggest bunch of flowers she'd ever seen. They had a note in. **No matter what happens, baby or no baby, it'll all be okay, I love you x**

'Nick they're gorgeous, thank you, I love you too' Her face lit up again until he sat beside her and took her hand. 'Zoe, I know we've had this pregnancy thing and I was devastated but if you're serious about not telling him you don't have too'

She interrupted 'I'm not, it'll destroy him Nick'

'Well, I told you I never wanted to be without you and I'm a man of my word. I was going to finally take you to Rome to do this but now seems to be a better time than ever. _I want you to__** finally**__ be Mrs Jordan, Zoe Hanna will you marry me_?'

'This is too much in one day...I'm sorry,_ yes Nick, yes, of course I will_!' As scared as she was this was perfect. She'd never, ever stopped loving Nick. 'What about the baby, both of those tests were positive'

'I'll bring it up as he/she is my own, you can have as much time as you want off. I'll sort everything out, Guy's had the sack, I'm the new CEO.' Zoe burst into tears 'are you sure, you don't have to, I just really don't want to tell him'

'Yes Mrs Jordan, like I said, I never want to be without you' Before she got chance to speak again he'd wiped under each of her eyes and was kissing her, holding her around her waist. 'Go and get dressed, we need to go and get you a diamond'


End file.
